


Rules of Winter Warfare

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Community: discworld100, Double Drabble, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Characters, POV Third Person, War, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-21
Updated: 2005-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Rules of Winter Warfare

There were rules to winter warfare that never got written down.

One, keep moving. Polly kept the squad busy, carrying, cooking, scouting, until they were tired to the bone, but none of them were shivering, some were even sweating under their uniforms. Tomorrow they would be stronger for it.

Two, never let the fire go out in camp. Someone would always stand guard by it, even as others walked around the camp, on the look-out for the enemy, and other slept, to be ready to work tomorrow.

Three, take advantage of all the warmth you can find.

Mal's skin was cool, but she warmed up with coffee and horse blood, and a sergeant should rather sleep wrapped around a corporal, anyway, than pile in with the privates. Besides, in the darkness of their big shared tent (lit only very weakly by the fire in the iron heating stove, which cast flickering lines of light on reposed bodies coiled around it on ground scraped clean of snow) no-one would see if Corporal Maladict found other ways of warming up her sergeant.

They weren't the only ones sighing in the darkness, anyway.

This way, when morning came, they would all be warm.


End file.
